1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical stapling apparatus and, more particularly, to a surgical stapling apparatus including an anchor member or members affixed to at least one of an anvil plate and staple cartridge to secure one or more buttresses thereto.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling instruments that are used to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more rows of fasteners to join segments of body tissues are well known in the art. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples but two part polymeric fasteners can also be utilized. Such devices generally include a pair of jaws to clamp the body tissues between such jaws. Typically, one of the jaw members includes a staple cartridge which accommodates a plurality of staples arranged in one or more rows while the other jaw member has an anvil plate that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge against the anvil.
Certain surgical staplers have elongate jaws that apply linear rows of staples to tissue. When such a stapling instrument is actuated, a longitudinally translating actuation member contacts staple drive members in one of the jaws which in turn acts upon staple pushers to sequentially eject the staples from the staple cartridge. For example, longitudinally traveling cam bar members can be used to interact with the staple drive members. Alternatively, the staples can be driven simultaneously. A blade can travel between the staple rows to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Such instruments are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,079,606 and 3,490,675.
When stapling relatively thin or fragile tissues, it may be important to effectively seal the staple line against air or fluid leakage. Additionally, it may be necessary to reinforce the staple line against the tissue to prevent tears in the tissue or pulling of the staples through the tissue. One method of preventing tears or pull through involves the placement of a biocompatible fabric reinforcing material, or a “buttress,” between the staple and the underlying tissue. In this method, a layer of buttress is placed against the tissue and the tissue is stapled in a conventional manner. Surgical staplers utilizing pins or clips to temporarily connect buttresses to each of the jaws of the staplers, i.e., one disposed on the staple cartridge and the other on the anvil plate, are known.
The present application discloses a retention system for securing one or more buttresses to the jaws of the stapler. The retention system allows the buttresses to be secured to a tissue contacting surface of the staple cartridge and anvil plate. This retention system reduces manufacturing costs associated with surgical staplers. Further, this retention system diminishes the likelihood of premature suture release during assembly, packing or firing. Fewer design and testing constraints will be imposed as less precision is required to achieve acceptable functioning retention elements.